Hunted
by oreolovr
Summary: Something is hunting Hork Bajir, and the animorph gang is recruited to find out what is doing it. Crossover with Predator.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs or Predator_

_I've having a try at a cross over with Animorphs and Predator. I've read the other one with this crossover and liked it alot. I ditching the part at the end of Animorphs, I wasn't satisfied with the ending. So Rachel is alive here and Ax isn't a cyborge creature. But Tom is still dead, muahaha!!!_

_Bascally everyone's around eighteen here, except Tobias, his human morph is still thirteen_

_Chapter One: Beacon_

_Cassie's POV_

My name is Cassie. You've probably heard of me right? One of the Animorphs? Yeah, Marco's keeps trying to keep us famous by doing outrageous things for publicity. Last week he hired four Hork Bajir bodyguards and let them run loose in Build a Bear workshop. That got us back on CNN for the week.

Anyway, I rebuit my parents wildlife rescue center and began working there myself, helping my parents with medical stuff and such. But the only good news about my publicity is that more people seem concerned about the enviorment and are making donations to zoos and animal shelters.

"Cassie? Will you watch the place for me? I've got to make a quick errand to the vet center in town, they got my order of meds today. Do you mind?" My father asked, already halfway out the door.

"No dad, you go ahead. I'm fine." I finished cleaning the foodbowls and began filling them up.

"Thanks Cassie, don't start anymore wars while I'm gone." Dad left the barn and I heard his pickup drive away on the dirt road.

What my dad meant about the wars was three days ago, Marco and Jake came over with Ax while he was off duty. They were trying to teach Ax some wrestling moves and Ax didn't understand. They told Aximili to morph into a human and they'll show him some moves.

Ten minutes later, my dad walked in to find three boys wrestling and knocking over tables. Ax was trying to demorph and Marco thought it would be funny if he morphed gorilla and held Jake and Ax down at the same time.

So pretty much my dad thought the yeerks were at it again and freaked.

Three words, He tranqulized Marco. Just before he reconized Ax and I explained what was going on. Marco demorphed before the drug effects could take a hold of him.

I sat behind the counter playing with a pencil and watching the clock on the wall. The badger in cage 6 would need his meds in thirty minutes, dad would be back by then.

A loud rustling noise made me jump just as two large birds landed on the ground infront of the counter. One was a red tailed hawk and the other a large bald eagle.

"Hey guys, how's it been?" I asked, leaning over the counter.

Not bad, not unless you count almost being run over. That was a good pick me up for the day! Tobias said in thought speak.

Rachel stayed silent until her beak formed a mouth and a human tounge. "Well SORRY!!! I thought I could make that truck, but I..." The last part I didn't catch.

"You did what?" I asked.

"I-I... I hit it! Didn't really hurt, just startled me. I was trying to do a last minute dodge over the truck like I saw Tobias do, and I suck." Rachel's now human face blushed. Then her golden hair sprowted out from her head and covered her face as she finished demorphing.

Tobias couldn't hide the smile on his sorta human face. "Well, I made it because I'm a better flyer. And... I'm cooler."

Rachel hmphed and crossed her arms as Tobias stood on his two legs and he finished morphing a human. "I liked you better as a bird."

"Hey... yeah you're right." He looked around the clinic. "You've really did up the place. Personally, I think the golden eagles should be banned from here."

"Hey, I can't choose what animals get hurt. I take in any animals who are hurt." I shrugged and began stacking some files back in the file cabinet. "Have you heard from the others?"

"Marco's still complaining from the shot your father gave him. Jake is keeping to himself again. And I've heard Ax's squadran is not going around searching for rebelling yeerks anymore, so he'll either go back to his homeplanet, or he'll-"

"Come back to his favorite planet." A young voice finished Tobias' sentence. We looked at the doorway and saw Ax, leaning against the doorframe in his human morph. It was a little older than Tobais' human morph since he tended to use it more to eat human food.

"Ax! You're back!" I went around the counter and gave him a friendly hug, and saw Marco and Jake behind him. "Jake!" My hug for him seemed longer, and friendlier.

"No hug for me? I'm heartbroken. Ah, the pain! The agony!" He clutched his chest and moaned.

"Aww, Marco. Do you want a hug?" Rachel opened her arms and approached him.

He swatted her away, "No, Xena's gonna use her death grip on me! Save me!" He yelped and hid behind a confused Ax.

"What's a death-thu grip-puh. I miss human words. I like them." Ax begain playing with words while Rachel finally caught Marco and threatened to give him a noogie.

"Jeez, c'mon guys. There's a reason why we all came back here. It's not a happy reunion or something." Jake locked eyes with Marco, who immediatly stopped running and became silent.

"What? A mission? Aren't we a little past missions?" Rachel said, placed her hands on her hips, trying to be serious.

"Well, apparently we're not. A couple of weeks ago Ax recieved a distress call from an Andalite scientist squad on the Hork Bajir planet. Somethings killing the Hork Bajir. No... killing's a too calm of a word. Slaughtering them. Their heads and spines missing, and some corpses have no skin."

"How many?" I asked, even though I didn't want to know the answer.

"So far... I'd say thirty. But that's when the distress beacon was sent. Who knows how many are dead now." He rubbed his brow with his palm.

"So what? What are we supposed to do? Are we gonna go all the way there and find what is probably a predator that has rabies or some weird shit?" Rachel muttered.

"Well, we've lost contact with the scientist squad and the two rescue squads sent there to rescue them. I'd say... duh, we have to go rescue them!" Tobias said. Probably because he has had a special bond with the Hork Bajir expecially since one of the young ones was named after him, Toby. She leads the Hork Bajir on Earth. I haven't heard from her in a while.

"But who or what would want to kill them? They're peaceful? And predators don't cut cleanly, they just kill and eat. Something just slaughtered them and took their heads." Jake said quietly.

"Like a big game hunter." Marco said.

I shuddered at that thought. Did they kill the young Hork Bajir? Hork Bajir didn't like fighting, they were the most peacefull creatures that I had ever known.

"My commander has ordered me and my squadran to go down to the Hork Bajir planet and see what is killing the Hork Bajirs. It isn't a predator, it is something new on the planet. Before, one of the scientists had aquired a sample of what appears to be blood. The compostion wasn't of the Hork Bajir world, so it must be alien. I was told to bring the best soliders I could find." Ax explained, sometimes playing with the words.

"So we're the best you could think of? Sweet."

"No Rachel, that isn't sweet. That means we have to fight again. Nope, not for me. I'm tired of near death missions and fighting deadly aliens. I don't want any part of this." Marco waved his hands around in a 'what the fuck hell no' kind of way.

I thought of a way to bring him along with us almost immediatly. "Marco, if we go without you, the press will think you're a coward and you'll not be famous anymore. You like being the center of attention, don't you?"

Marco nodded grimly. "Alright, fine. But on one condition."

"What?" Jake asked.

"When we finish this mission, I'll tell the press to call it by this name. 'Marco rescues poor undefendid Hork Bajir from deadly aliens and saves the galaxy!"

"MARCO!" Rachel clenched her fists and began to walk towards him.

"Alright fine! How about 'Marco AND Rachel rescue poor undefendid Hork Bajir from deadly aliens and save the galaxy! Better?"

"Yep. So when are we leaving?"

_Dun-dun-dun-dun! Its done! I'll get to the part were the Yautjas (predator) come in later. TTFN_

_Hope you liked it._


End file.
